Eternal Twilight
by LovlySnowWhite
Summary: Long ago in a far away kingdom, there live a madien name Renesmee. She hate eveything about royalty until a young handsome prince change her throughs about that with his passionate love for her. All- humans
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy story about Renesmee and Jacob, so enjoy.**

Wealthy people have a totally different way of living, while us poor live, well you know, poorly. North American was rule by King William and Queen Renee, they have a total of 8 child, 4 girls and 4 boys. Argh, royalty, that what I hate, each royalty has a way of acting and I am pretty sure you don`t want to dueling with them. But everything changed when I meet him.

It was the annual apple picking festival it's not actually apple picking through, but who cares. During this time of the year, the highest chief would come into town to pick 17 beautiful, young ladies tow work in the castle, their ages must be between 15-18. I wasn`t going to sign up for in until…..

It was late September, two more days before the annual apple picking starts and the choosing of maidens. My family live in town just outside of the front gate of the castle. We own little shop which is better than the rest of the people. Unlike us, the rest of the townspeople had to work their butts off just to get some cash around here. The economic in this part of the country are really low not much people get work. But lately it gotten better, which is good. I thought everything was good, until one day when I came home and found my mother crying on the floor.

"They have picked you to be a maiden this year"

I looked at her, shocking as ever. The higher chief wouldn't pick a random girl unless; well unless they didn't have enough. I looked at my crying mother.

"Mother" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Renesmee, you must ran away, where no one can find you"

"Mother, I can`t do that, not ever"

"Why? Must you disobey me?"

"You saw what happened when one of the girls got caught"

How could she forget, it was the worst nightmare.

My mother finally stops crying by the time Uncle Jasper came back. Uncle Jasper was a kind man. He was father blood brother, he came back a year after father`s death. Uncle Jasper asked if mother was okay, all she did was nod. I know now how mother felt, she already lost his husband, she didn`t want to lose her daughter as well.

I walked back to my little room, signing as I look in the mirror. I couldn`t quit tell who I was or how I look, I looked filthy. Dust and dirt was cover all over me, ever I couldn`t tell who was stand in front of the mirror. I pour two buckets of water into the tube, taking off all the dirty clothes and putting the new ones on the bed for tomorrow. I slip into the warm water and washed myself clean. Slowly the layer of dirt stared to rub off and uncover my real skin. It was pale under the sunlight. Next, I started to wash the dust out of my hair, to reveal my autumn brown hair. Soon my body and hair was clean enough to be presentable. I grabbed my pj and slip them on and went to bed. I didn't want to think about anything not until tomorrow.

Today was the annual apple picking day also known as the maiden picking. I woke up of the sound of trumpets, unlike the birds melody, they weren`t that presented. I got up and grabbed my comb. If I was able to carefully comb it, which I did, the messed up hair would turn into beautiful long curls. After finishing combing my hair, I put on my maiden clothes that were given to my mother, when I got pick. I was a long white dress, with a brown vast buttoned. I put on my mother necklace and walked out the door.

The walked to the castle wasn`t that long, but by the time I got there, every maiden was already there. My appearance made every single person in the town turn. I didn`t know why, but I kept walking until I got to my friend Alice.

"Why`s everyone staring at me?"

"Is it me or without the dust and the dirt, you look more prettier that I imagine"

I looked at her confuse, ever without the dirt and the dust, I looked average, well that's what I think.

The high chief led is onto the castle, before walking in, I looked at the outside world one more time. I regret not saying good-bye to my mother. I didn`t want to break her hear ever more. The high chief showed us around, the work arena that we might be place in. Later that evening we were invited to have dinner with the king and fellow princes and princess, well it`s not dinner, just a welcoming.

We all walked in rolls. I was place at the front because of something to do with how I look, was that ever important like seriously. Alice was beside me, which was the only thing that jeep me from punching my way out of this place.

"Your, majesty. These young ladies are the maidens of this year" he said, while he waved his hand to us.

This was a cue to bow like ladies should, if I could I would have remain still to show my rebellious look, but then again this is the king we are talking about.

As I looked up to meet the audience eyes, all eyes appear to be on me. Everyone started mobbing along with everyone else, like they saw something that was unbelievable but then again everything seem unbelievable to them.

"Well, Father. Isn't it quite impressive this year?" one of them said

"Yes, my son it is"

The king waved us off and sent us to our room. On the way home, everyone kept giving me the glare of jealously. Surely one day, I am going to kick these people ass. But at least I still have Alice.

"I wonder what that was all about?" she asked

"I don't know bit for sure I want to get out of here"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys how have you enjoy the story so far? Well here's another chapter of Eternal Twilight. Btw the songs made up didn`t find any song that was perfect for this chapter so yea, enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning to the song of the singing birds. It was really early so I decided to take a walk in the royal garden. I put on another maiden clothes but this time the dress is blue, a light blue that reminds me of the sea. I tried my best walking to the quietly, without walking anyone up which of course was a success. I decided to go to the royal garden which we pass by yesterday. I t was beautiful there; all shot of flowers grows there. I smell every single glower that was in there, the view was wonderful that I decide to sing, which I haven't done since father death. I remember a song that he taught me once.

_The meadows, the beautiful meadows,_

_Where fellows sings the song of the past_

_The bird goes chips as the sun rise_

_As if the meadows the melody of a forgotten song_

_The flower swings as the petal dance in the morning sun_

_A wind that blows around the place sends flower scent roaring the steam_

_The meadows, the beautiful meadows_

The minute I stop the world fell in silent, but after a few minutes the birds sing back the melody. This song was created by my father, he always in the meadows, one day he brought me with him and we both sang this song together. All the good times that I have with my father, but now all those now were just distant memories, something to hurtful to bring back.

"That was a beautiful song, I never heard it before?"

I turn around scarred, that when I saw he was the prince from yesterday that had the most darkest eyes that I ever seen in my life. Without hesitating I bow in a formally way showing my respect as always.

"No wonder, everyone say you're the prettiest" he spoke again

"Huh"

"You haven't heard after your appearance in town and in front of the king. Most of the country says that you're the most beautiful lady that they have seen in years"

I simile this time for sure, a real simile from my heart, not a fake one that I gave around to the people around here.

"They must be have been joking"

'No, they aren't, have you seen the way you look" he said as he took a step closer which cause me to take a step back. The closer he gets the more I move back until I am partially up against the wall. He didn't stop moving until he closed the space between us.

I turn my face away from him and tried looking at the stone pathway. He lifted my chin up; my eyes remain on the floor until I finally decided to look up at him. Our eyes locked, while his hands went to stoke my cheeks as he talks

"The paleness of your skin, especially the face, ever through its pale, it still brings out the redness of your cheeks or should I say brush. The big brown curls that fall long in front and be hide your back. The structure of the body makes every men want you, a perfect touch of everything combined in this beautiful body of yours. How much could a young lad ask for?"

His hand left my cheeks and found a new spot by the time he was finished. His fingers were twirling my long autumn hair, feeling every inch of my curls.

"Did I forget to mention those pink lips of yours, so kissable?" He said but before I could stop him. He lends down and pecked a soft kiss on my lips.

The sudden movement shocked me, when the sound of the trumpets erupted again; reminding everyone that it was morning, which apparently pulls me back from reality. Did the Prince just kiss me or was this just an illusion from flowers that surround us. But then again these flowers couldn`t project illusion, I knew every single flowers that is grown in here. None of them could do that, so differently it wasn`t an illusion. But if the Prince truly kissed me than that means there's going be trouble. A prince and his pleasant, that doesn`t sound too good, it sound like a slave and his master.

He moved away from me and went to pick up a flower from nearby. The flower that he has chosen was blue which apparently match my blue dress, walking back to me, he place the blue rose in my hair, token of which I could remember him with.

"Well shall meet again"

I watch him as he walked back to the castle. My first kiss went to an unknown prince that I have just met yesterday. What was I thinking, was I finally going insane or was I just crazy. But the kiss still linger there haunting me, for sure this was just a kiss. But it was more than that, a feeling that I never felt before erupted in the bottom of my heart, ready to take in control of me the next time I meet him. Is this what love is? The word love couldn`t ever explain the feelings that I am having for him right now. It's more than love is it or is it just love? I don't know, I never had this experience before. The stories that the town's girls told about love was nothing like this, nothing compare to the way I am feeling right now. I don't know who to go to, but I do remember the story that mother told me about how she met father and the way she felt that time. It was something similar to this, maybe it is love. Then if it is, than wouldn`t it be forbidden. I couldn`t like a prince neither is loving him allow, it against the law, well my law of course. What am I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so proud of myself for uploading another chapter up this story. It was worth it, hope you guys enjoy it.**

It been weeks since I have seen him, not to mention the unstoppable scene that keep paying in my head. What was so special about him? It was just a kiss, I bet you, he had kissed every since maiden in here. But the strange feeling that I had, makes me keep thinking about it. The more I think about it the more I want to see him. Maybe because the way he kissed was sweet but not rough or gentle, carrying scent of sweetness. Or maybe I am I am just turning into one of them or I am simply just crazy and insane.

"Renesmee, you have been mopping that spot for the hundredth time. I think it`s time to switch a spot, what do you think?"

I looked down at the place that I was mopping; everything was dirty except the very spot that I am mopping. Omg, what have I been doing all this time, mopping at the same spot over and over again, yep for sure this time, I have totally lost it.

"Yep, you're right Alice. I think it`s time to switch a spot." I said

We both looked at each other weirdly, before both of us burst into laughter.

A suddenly cough caught us off guards. The main maid stood just few feet's away from us, looking frustrated with our suddenly actions. If it weren`t for Alice speaking, I wouldn`t know how long I would standing there, saying nothing.

"Main maid, what brings you the honour of being here?"

The main maid was around here mid- thirty, her hair was pulled back into a bud and her clothes kind of look filthy, maybe it's because of the hard work she does around here or not.

"Young Renesmee Cullen's, you have been reassign to be the prince personal maid."

You say what now, reassign to be the prince personal maid, wait which prince is she talking about, theirs like four.

"Your honour, which prince would I be reassign to?"

"The fourth prince, Prince Jacob Black."

Say what now, who the hell is he, not to mention I have never met him before. How did I get myself into this? I already have a prince after me, don't need another one. Argh, did I mention this before that I hate royalty and I mean it this time.

"The fourth prince?

"Yes, the one who comment on your appearance that day."

Oh, the one who kiss me is the fourth prince?! His name is Jacob, quit impressive, maybe I'll consider the offer or not.

"Your honour, could I refuse this reassignment?"

"No, young Renesmee, the king have already agreed to this and as you know once the king may it official, you can't not rejected this reassignment."

"I understand, your honour"

"You must report to the prince`s lair immediately tomorrow morning."

"Yes, your honour."

The main maid walked away in an ordering manner.

"O my gosh! The prince picked you to be his personal maid, your so luck, Nessie."

"Don`t call me that in the castle. Look, Alice, it`s not as lucky as you think"

"Huh"

If only she knew, that the fact that, Prince Jacob was the one who kissed me in the royal gardens, she wouldn`t think it was lucky anymore instead trouble.

"Nothing Alice."

Later that night, the reassignment got me thinking about the kiss again. Why did he make me his personal maid? A personal maid, well the word describes it all but they do more than that, it kind of like their personal play toy and I pretty I sure I don't want to be his play toy at all. Well than again if he does think that I am his play toy its better than the rest of the people around here. I heard that most of the personal maids in here are like sexual toys to their prince and princess, and that's really bad. I don't want that happening to me but the good thing is, I hear good rumours about the fourth prince. He`s the kind one out all the other children and doesn't use his maids like that. He treats them like regular people unlike the other children. Maybe this is good thing.

I decided to report to the prince immediately the next morning, maybe it's the fact that I wanted to see him. Wait, what are you think Renesmee Cullen's. He`s a prince and you're a what, peasant. Do not ever think about it, ever!

The prince`s lair was east from the maids section, so it was a quit a pretty long walk, not to mention stopping each time to bow at person who's a higher level than you. But the closer I got to the prince`s lair, I found out something strange. Instead of me bowing to the people, it`s them bowing to me. Whoa there, that`s against the rules and I can`t accepted it. Maybe I am over reacting, maybe their bowing to someone be hide me or not as I turn around. Defiantly no one was behind me. I was surprise that their ever bowing to me, I understand that a personal maid is higher level than a maid but a teacher of the prince bowing me that's unusual. There is defiantly something going on in here.

It only took a few more minutes until I reached the prince`s bedroom. That`s strange the bedroom door's is opened, shouldn't it be closed. Well, it didn't need to be closed, not to mention that the whole floor belongs to him. My final decision was to knock on the door before I go in.

"Hello? Prince Jacob?"

No one answered, seriously where did he go now? To flirt with another maiden, now that`s thought that just got be angry. After a moment of hesitation, I decided to go into his room. Only to find him lying in bed, walking over to where he was sleep, I slowly flopped down next to him. Wait! Where have my manners went, oh yea they have vanished when I came in. Why, does every time I meet him, I feel like I am not a maid but an actually peasant? It feels safe and warm to be around him, maybe that`s what cause me to think about him all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now I am defiantly proud of myself, guess what guys summer is almost over T_T and school about to start. BOOOOO School, no one's want school to start, I pretty sure all of you are hoping summer would last forever, you're not only one. Well I am done with my talk so enjoy the story.**

I brushed his bangs away from his face; he has such a handsome feature, no wonder all the towns girls talked about him. Townsmen are people who work in the town or actually owning a store, while village people are just person who lives outside of the castle walls. People who live outside of the castle wall had a hard time surviving because of the lack of food and the damage water. But thankfully the king finally mange to fixed the place up and people there could live happily but there are still some problems. Your own wondering how I know? Ever through I am a towns girl now, people still remember me as a poor, filthy, dirty village girl. I use to live in village after father death; mother didn't have the money to afford for things that were made in town, they were just too expensive. But fortunately uncle Jasper came to our rescue, which save as from in the village.

The memories brought back sadness throughout my body, but quickly erase when I remember that I am still brushing prince bangs. He began to stir under my touch, it`s already morning and I pretty sure prince`s class started soon.

"Prince Jacob, its' already morning, please get up and prepare for your morning classes."

He brushed my hands away, leaving me in loneliness, only to be replace by his lips on my. The kiss was sweet and gentle only then I realize that I was getting pulled down in to bed with him, not what I am hopping for.

He pulled me against his chest, allowing my back to crush into him. His hand found my waist and wrapped them tenderly around me, which his mouth nibble my neck.

"See I told you we will meet again."

"Of course I know, wait never mind I don't."

I felt him simile against the crown of head.

"Why do you smell like vanilla?"

"Because I do, why did you make me your personal maid?"

"I want you to be close to me and there was no other way excepted to make you my personal maid."

"Prince, lairs can get out of bed!"

"I`m probably not the man you take me for but I bet I could, if you make me yours"

Whoa, what he said just now totally touched my heart. I never thought he would love me this much that he wants me to make him mine, I do for sure. He so sweet especially the way he said. For sure this time I have fallen for him and I am pretty sure that I have fallen for him pretty deep by now. If only I knew sooner than this doesn`t have to be this way. I wouldn`t have to be his personal maid, instead I could have stay with Alice and still meet him at the same time. But being his personal maid has its advantage and disadvantage. Well the advantage is I get to see him 24-7 which is good thing but I could get annoy at the same time. I would always be there for him if he needs me for anything and also I could check on him just to be sure. The disadvantage is that the maiden section is west of the castle which mean I can`t visit Alice as much. Then there`s the bowing, if only he knew or maybe he does. Ah, no wonder, they wouldn`t be doing this unless someone order them to. Which mean he has something to do with this, so this problem could be easily solved. I'll just asked him to reorder them to not to bow me, it`s against the rule

"Prince" I said as tears start to swell up in my eyes.

I turned around so that our faces are just inches away. His eyes were full of love and lust, that when I knew those eyes much have match my. It was defiantly me who lend in this time.

The kiss was different from the first, more passionate and rough; he nibbled in my bottom lips, as if he was asking for entrance. I open my mouth partly, which allowed his tongue to slip in. He tasted like chocolate and some sweets that I couldn`t tell. I felt him tugging and sucking my tongue, which cause me to moan loud into our kiss. That's when I realize that his hands were creeping up towards my V.

"Prince, no…" I said pulling away, only to realize that I was panting like crazy from our kiss.

He tried to recapture my lips again, but I managed to pull away before he could.

"We can`t fool around anymore, you have class around 9 and it almost time."

That's when I felt his hand finally reaching my vagina, rubbing the outside of my underwear cause me to flinch under my touch.

"Ah, Prince Jacob" I moan.

Was the high pitch voice me, I couldn`t believe it myself. I covered my moth to prevent any more moan from escaping this mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I Haven't Upload for so long, so to all my fellow follower, Will here is the new chapter.**

His hands found his way into my underwear, slowly, he teased my clits

"Mmm" I moan

Thank god, not much sound was coming from my cover mouth, until Prince Jacob leaned in and whisper against my ear

"Let me hear that sweet moans of yours"

I shook my head

"Renesmee"

He snuck a finger in, than two, slowly thrusting in and out leaving me wet and panting. I couldn't control my moans anymore; he was teasing me really slowly, which kills me. My hands were trying to find something to grip on, that's when I finally gave up from covering my mouth, and gripped his shoulder instead.

"Prince….."

"Ummm Renesmee" he whisper, sending shiver down my spine

"I…want…oh.. Jacob….oh" I moan, he curled his finger into a hook which eventually hit my g-spot, sending waves of pressure in my body

"You want what?"

"Faster…"

"Faster what"

"Finger fuck me faster!"

He didn't need to be told twice, his thrust increase rapidly sending waves of pressure in me. A knock startle us, making him pull his fingers out quickly

"Yes?" he asked

"Prince, your lesson are about to start in 10 minutes"

His fingers were covering with my juice. Making sure to not leave a single drop behind, he licked his fingers clean, which send warmness in my lower regions as I watched.

"Tasty"

I pushed him off of me, catching him off guard, slipping out of the bed to grab his clothes for today, only to find him hugging me from behind.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, What am I going to with you"

"What do you mean? What are you going to with me?" I said turning around.

I laid his morning clothes by the chair, while I started to take off his night shirt. I made sure to pop each bottom really slowly, giving him a taste of what's it like, ever through if I feel his gaze on me. I was finally on the last button; slowly I walked my fingers up, not forgetting to trace his bare chest with my fingertips.

"Oh, Renesmee, Mmm"

I finally reach the top, brushing his shirt off his shoulder, causing it to drop on the floor. I was about to grab his morning shirt when he pull me against him, pressing our body close together, I could feel his hardness against my thigh.

"Prince Jacob"

The door swing open, causing me to finch away

"O my, Prince!" Lady Emily said

"Lady Emily, please proceed to the classroom, I'll follow once I find my shirt. My maid here seem to have lost it"

"O, Oh sure, sure" she said, without further a duel, she walked away whether quickly.

"I... lost the shirt, it's right there on the chair, Prince Jacob"

"You're the one who was seducing me"

"Me, oh you're so getting it"

I grabbed his shirt and helped him put it on. Without any more events happening, we were able to get him ready in just a minute, I am brilliant. Before he left he pull me in for one last kiss.

"We has some unfinished business to do when I get back"

"In your dreams, Prince"

It was a terrified beginning but a horrible ending or not, depends on how you change it, that is. For sure, my will end in a happy ending.

The day was long without Prince Jacob, I practically didn't have to do anything. Ever if I try, someone would always be there to help. I asked why once, and they said that it was Prince's order. I was personal maid and only could be used by him and only him. No one dared to order me around in this place; if they do they would be punished. I couldn't believe him, do I look like a child to him. Grrr. Not long I decided to go visited Alice, since there is nothing else to do, only to learn that it was bad decision, later on.

Later that day, I finally had the courage to step out of Prince Jacob's chamber. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why was I so afraid of leaving this place? It's like I am trapped in my own little dungeon that sounds too serious, maybe a cage that sounds much better. Yes, a little bird trapped in her cage, too afraid to leave her beloved master.

"Miss Cullen, where are you heading"

The sound of the maid speaking frighten me

"Oh, nowhere, by any chance if you know a shortcut to the maiden section?"

"Yes…..but I don't think you would want to know."

"Why is that?"

"The passage that way led to the maiden section faster, but it also belongs to Princess Rosalina"

"Princess Rosalina?"

"Yes, the three oldest, also known as the eldest princess"

Older than Jacob, I guess he's the fourth oldest than.

"And why would that be a problem?"

"You haven't heard? Well I should have guess, Prince Jacob must have kept it from you. You're really special you know. He's never been like this before. I still remember when he first saw you, he was so young back then"

"First saw me? So young, that impossible. He had only meet me few weeks ago"

"O, I have spoken too much, but I must warn you, do not take that passage" she said, before she quickly walked away

Prince Jacob… what did she means when she said "the really first time that you saw me". Didn't we meet at the welcoming ceremony? How did you meet me when I was younger? That was impossible, during that I time I was living outside of the castle walls. There was no way he could have, not to mention, I was sick half of the time when I was there. My head hurts from trying too hard, it was like someone cut off some part of my memories that involve you. I don't know, I really don't know.

I decide to pick up my pace and head to the directions that the maid told me. I didn't care if it belongs to Princess Rosaline, it's already late. I must hurry, or I wouldn't get back before the prince does and I pretty sure I don't want that to happen.

Like the maid said the passage belong to Princess Rosalina, but I don't see her servants anywhere. No a single person was here, was this some kind of hidden passage? But then again, why would there be a hidden passage here, it doesn't look like it to me. Why would a hidden passage be opened wide and led to the Prince's chamber? It doesn't make sense. Maybe that maid told me a lie, in order to keep me from going? Why was I worrying so much? Just keep walking before your late.

A sudden bump, made me jump up like a scared little kitten. I turn around searching for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking curiosity around, but no one answered

Another bump startle me, searching for the source of the sound again, I found it coming from a nearby door. This time it wasn't a bump but a crash, a shatter of glass broke.

"Princess please don't do that" someone said


	6. Chapter 6

"Why can't I, I'll never get this stupid thing anyways"

I took a step closer to the door and peeked inside, which apparently gave me away. The sudden movement caused the door to creek under my touch.

"Who's there?" the princess asked

I didn't know what to do, should I answer and gave myself away or run before they catch me. I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that the maid open the door wide, exposing myself to whoever is inside. The sudden sound of a cough brought me back to reality and the presented of my problems. I was caught by the princess and maid and by the look of it, the princess looks more shocked than I am, maybe surprise describe you facial expression more.

"Who are you? I never seen you before" the maid asked

I realized that I was too scared to speak, afraid that the sound of my voice might betrayed me, showing the terror that was forming in my body.

"Leah, you have frighten her, come in Renesmee"

Huh, how did she know my name? Have I seen her before? Wait, all members of the royal family were there during the welcoming ceremony, of course she knows my name. But still, my name wasn't mention ever.

"How…do you know my name?" I trembled out

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked back

I looked at her in a complete shock and surprise. How did she know? We'll she's a princess first of all. She probably knows everyone in this castle or simply just asked around, as I convinced myself.

"Come sit, beside me, by the way Leah, go pour us some tea" she said

That's when I took noticed of my surrounding; there was a large piano in the middle of the room. But we weren't in a room, instead we were outside on the balcony surrounded by all sort of flowers. The view was specular up here, slowly taking my eyes off of this room; I walked over and sat beside her on the piano branch. It felt so weird sitting so close to a princess, which I have just met now. I decided to apologize for my manners and behaviour.

"I am so sorry Princess Rosalina…"

The outburst of a laugh stop me from continuing my sentence, only to find out the princess itself was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

She smiled at me and said

"I am not princess Rosaline, I am the fifth princess also Jacob twin sister Rachel"

Jacob has a twin sister, when did this happen? Wait, I have heard from the town's people before that there were a set of twins born in this kingdom, their names….oh yea Jacob and Rachel.

"It's a pressure to meet you, your highness"

"Oh, no, don't bow" she said walking to stop me

I gave her a puzzle looked, which sends a smile back to me

"You were well taught, Renesmee"

Huh, what do you mean by that. Each child was taught the same way as me, there's no difference on how I was taught. Each girl were taught proper manner at the age of 5 in case they were chosen to be a maiden, maybe that's what she means. Wait, the maid mention something about me meeting Jacob when I was younger, maybe she would know.

"Your highness, may I ask you a question?" I asked

She nodded her head without any hesitations

"A maid once mentioned that I have meet prince Jacob when I was younger, what did she mean by that?"

Her eyebrows frown when I asked her the question

"I don't think he wants you to know"

"And why is that? There's nothing wrong with me knowing"

"Your right there isn't, but I think he rather tell you the story himself"

I looked like a lost puppy that has just lost his owner and has no way to find her way back. If Princess Rachel won't tell me, what makes her think that Prince Jacob would?

"Please, Princess"

She had a head time figure out what to do, by the looks of it.

"Renesmee, it happened a long time ago, you were probably six and Jacob was eight than"

"Princess Richard Rachel, I demand you to stop talking right now, in the name of your twin brother" Prince Jacob said as he busted through the door. I couldn't help laughing at the scene; he was just so damn adorable.

"Jacob, how did you know she was here? it couldn't ever be possible for you to find out."

Jacob looked angry at his sister, when she asked that question

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING, WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?" he yelled

"Because she gave me that look, making me looked like a bad owner, for losing her"

He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh

"Yea, I know that look, it makes you feel like you're the one who have cause all the trouble"

What look? I gave looks like that, I would never do that.

"I don't do that" I whined

Prince Jacob looked like he was beaten in his own little game

"Yea, you don't" he finally said after sighing

"She's doing it" Princess Rachel exclaimed

I looked over to her and gave her the deadly stare, which I used on the jealous maidens.

"Wow there, Calm down Renesmee" Princess Rachel exclaimed

"So, you were saying before Jacob rudely interrupted" I asked

Jacob looked at her sister begging her not to tell, but unfortunately I caught that looked before it was gone.

"Fine don't tell me, not that I care" I said angry

I bowed to Princess Rachel and said

"It was a pressure meeting you Princess Rachel, at least now I have somewhere to go when this prince here gets on my nerves."

She couldn't help laughing at what I just said right now.

"Renesmee, come on you don't mean it that do you" he asked

I gave him my "oh yea" look, that should teach him. I walked out of the room furious, what gives him the right to hide my forgotten memories. What did Princess Rachel mean when I met Jacob when I was five, how come I don't remember anything at all?

"Renesmee wait" he said running after me

No way was I letting him catch up with me, I made a quick turn to my right then another turn to my left, that should do it. How dare he hide those memories from me? Those are my memories; I deserve to know at least a little bit of it, especially since it's about Jacob.


End file.
